Behind Broken Glass
by GotSpirit
Summary: Aftermath of 'Hidden Talent.' Centered around Bonnie. T for some language. Now updated.
1. Breakdown

_PG/T for some language and angsty/darkness. No flames will be tolerated. You can leave now if you are a hater. You don't wanna deal with me if I see you flaming, seriously._

_I do not own Kim Possible. It belongs to Disney.  
_

_'Behind broken glass…lies the tale of an angel…'_

………………………………………………_._

_'So much for the Rockwaller family tradition, huh Bonnie?'_

That's how it had ended. Those words, it was driving the last shards of ice and glass through her heart. Driving the last amount of pain her body could hold into her tired, sore eyes. Everything she had worked for, everything it had meant to her, was gone. Gone. Just like that. And all to some stupid, scruffy, flea-bitten loser who'd done just about every thing to show-off and take the spotlight from her. Two losers, actually. The other might as well have shoved a 'You're not gonna win this Bonnie, because the heroes ALWAYS win' sign in her face. This had meant something to her, something she could take home and be proud of. All that time she spent practising, while them two went on their freaky missions, not even trying, still managed to sweep up the carpet from under her, and landed her face first at the bottom.

This competition, this show had meant more to her than to anyone who'd been there, especially that loser pair. This ran into familial territory, she could show her sisters how she was as good as them, that she would be somebody someday. And, she had her twelve year talent behind her to give her a boost. Everyone else who entered were pathetic, they were nothing. SHE was the one who should've shined that night. SHE was the star, SHE was the perfect one.

Or so she had thought. But these thoughts were slipping away from her like the tears that seeped out of aqua irises.

Crouched down against a mirror and a pole in the back-stage ballet room, Bonnie Rockwaller sobbed her heart out. Her white-blue swan ballet costume, which had seemed to shimmer and shine as she performed, like an angel, had fallen to dullness, and was dishevelled, the swan drooping low and the outfit crumpled and obscured. Black smudges adorned the outfit as Bonnie's eyeliner and mascara dripped down her face and onto the outfit. The brunette hair, always so soft, luscious and perfectly styled, stuck out behind and to the side of the cheerleader's head, as she ran her hand roughly through it one more time.

The sobs continued, loud and clear. Choking sounds escaped her throat. The silence of the hall and its surroundings only made it louder and more noticeable. The school was in entire darkness now, including the room Bonnie was in. She hadn't wanted anyone to find her, to see her like this. But it didn't really matter now. NOTHING mattered.

How could anything matter more than this?

Leaning her face against the cold mirror, the tears still flowed, like a waterfall cascading down her cheeks. Her eyeliner and mascara were still visible running down her cheeks, though it had long gone from around her eyes, leaving a faint trace of black, like a soft drawing with charcoal. The brunette didn't even attempt to wipe her face, just stayed there, slumped against the glass, almost like she was dying. She felt like that, inside. The room was pitch black, the windows covered with the dusty, faded crimson curtains.

The anger was still there; lingering in her stomach like lava in a dormant volcano, ready to erupt at any point.

The pretty teenager's arm suddenly grasped the pole slotted across the mirror as she heard the door open behind her. Great. Who could have found her like this, in this state? Surely they would lord it over her, I mean, who wouldn't? Queen B, sobbing her heart out. She could only hope it was Tara, or one of her fellow cheerleader's [excluding _her_]. They would understand, help her through this [if anyone _ever_ could.]

Her heart stopped momentarily. Suppose it was her MOTHER, or SISTERS?! Then what?

She knew already. She would run out of the room, shoving past them hard, and run somewhere, anywhere. But where?

Bonnie didn't know.

She grasped the pole with one hand even tighter. This room had, and was her sanctuary through the talent show. Who dared to enter it when she was having a moment alone?

The door opened a little more, letting beams of light in to which Bonnie squinted at, turning quickly away from door. She wrapped one arm protectively around herself, as a glower tried to form upon her face. But the tears still flowed; silently now, as the person entered. They took two steps in, and two forward, before closing the door behind them. The room stayed silent, so silent the brunette could her the other's breathing. It came in normal breathes, but with shakes. Bonnie shook her head mentally, but stayed absolutely still, the front of her ballet skirt getting wetter and wetter by the second.

She heard the person move on the spot, possibly reaching out to her, before stopping and retreating. Bonnie waited; she hoped the person would just go away; leave her alone; leave her to spend a night here in her own comforts, the way she wanted it to be.

The person suddenly decided to speak, to separate the tension and calmness of the air between them.

"Um…Bonnie?" The voice was soft and full of concern, but Bonnie's eyes widened in fury at who it was. "I-I'm sorry you didn't win the show. I h-had…um…no idea how meant it much to you."

The emotions, the ones that had laid dormant for so long, when all that she had was grief and upset upon her, came suddenly rushing to the surface, and erupted like a volcano, crossing over with tornados, and all of nature disasters.

Bonnie leapt up, turning at super-speed on her feet, facing her opponent with a look that would've made the world's most wanted criminals shrink and cry in fear.

"Well, you know what, Possible?!" The cheerleader screamed furiously, her face contorted in a grimace. The sound escaping her was shrill and high, a scream with evidence of torment and disgrace in it.

"You know, I don't need you're sorry! If you hadn't been here the first place, with your stupid, brain-less lap dog at your side, none of this would've happened! I would've been the star for once; I would've come out top. But no, you won't allow anyone to beat you, will you, you stupid bitch? You're so into yourself, so in love with _you_, that you'd never let someone like me win. Neither would Stoppable! I could've won that, I tried so hard, I practised for so long, just for you two to come and take it all away from me! You didn't even know what you were doing, did you? With you two around, I might as well be dead for all you care!"

The words kept spiralling out, with no control over them whatsoever. It was past that. Kim Possible stood there, with an expression and feeling like she been stabbed over and over again. Bonnie Rockwaller stood across from her, tears and make-up smeared across her tanned face, throat and chest, her outfit mangled, her composure shattered. Her fists were balled up so tightly that they might burst any second. Her face was beyond recognition; this wasn't the normal Bonnie Rockwaller; calm, cool, collected, flirty. This was something new; something that had been building for years, and would possibly do so for years to come.

Kim Possible stepped forward, despite her shaking body, and dishevelled features. Her arms became more and more outstretched.

"Bonnie…" she began calmly, though her voice clearly wasn't in the mood for it.

"Just get out." The youngest Rockwaller interrupted quietly, now staring down at the floor, and turned away from the heroine. This shocked the red-head even more.

"But…" Kim continued, trying to get through to the brunette; to reach her; to anything.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Bonnie suddenly screeched, her voice now full of fury and fire. She whirled around one last time, and everything about her was like a few minutes ago, but with more volume.

"I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed again, as Kim backed away slowly, but still didn't move to the doorway.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME, YOU BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT! GET OUT!"

The screams continued, as the red-headed cheerleader, startled, grasped the door handle quickly, and hastily exited; but not before sadly catching one last glimpse of the broken ballet dancer.

As soon as the door closed, the poor, weary brunette broke down once again, covering her face and eyes as she sobbed, even more this time, into her hand. She bent over, crouching back down on the floor, reversed away from the mirror now. Tan arms moved to her knees, as her head was buried into them, as Bonnie Rockwaller continued to sob and sob and sob.

.................................................................................................................

Kim may have tried to help her; to reach out to Bonnie in a way that showed maybe she shouldn't get it right all the time, and that Bonnie isn't the one who should be pushed aside just because she doesn't get along with the head cheerleader and crime fighter.

Kim had no idea. No idea how tedious her life was. She didn't know how Bonnie struggled with day-to-day life, trying not to screw up, and to make an image for herself, one her sisters would look at, and finally accept her as a family member. One that would show Rockwallers were the best, and would always come out on top.

That is were Kim Possible failed; she had no idea about Bonnie Rockwaller; no idea.

Maybe no-one did.


	2. Changing Perspectives & New Beginnings

I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I found time and inspiration to continue...sorta. Enjoy.

Again, Kim Possible copyright of Disney.

…

It seemed to be another ordinary day in Middleton. The morning sunrise came as usual, and everyone began to get up for school, work or just simply to begin the day early.

Kim Possible slowly opened her emerald eyes as her alarm sounded from next to her bed. Tossing the pink sheets away, she threw her over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight which was pouring in through the nearby window. Yawning, she brushed a hand through her tangles of red hair, before the thoughts of yesterday struck through her hard, and that was when the teen heroine fully came to.

Bonnie. That was it. Bonnie Rockwaller, the girl, the rival she thought she had known so well. The one who was always trying to upstage her, was spiteful towards her friends, and in general had tried to make her life miserable from the day they had met in middle school. The rival Kim had always thought was just mean and horrible for her own sakes…until yesterday.

Groaning, the red-head slumped, dropping her head into her hands. The things she had learnt yesterday, the pain she'd seen in Bonnie's eyes…it couldn't compare to anything she'd witnessed before. It didn't seem real; to see someone like Bonnie Rockwaller breaking down like that, after everything she'd seen her be before last night. Somehow, even seeing Ron practically glowing on their way home after he'd won the talent show had made Kim feel even worse for Bonnie…and this was _Bonnie_ she was talking about!

She'd only met the girl's mother once, on that ski trip her own parents had chaperoned. The mother had looked nice enough to Kim, but the brunette cheerleader had seem horrified that she'd shown up…and the red-head knew that Bonnie had sisters. With a mother who seemed oblivious to her feelings, and upstanding sisters, it seemed inevitable that something like this could've happened.

The Kimmunicator suddenly beeped out its typical four-chimed theme from under the pillows, knocking Kim from her thoughts. With a determined expression, she reached out to answer it's the call; but she had just made a mental decision. One that could be tough to handle, but the teen was certain she could do anything.

From this moment on, she was going to find just what was what with Bonnie Rockwaller.

….

The high school was filling up rapidly with students, of all different ages and grades. The school day was starting, and it was time for classes to shortly begin.

Out of these students, one girl could be recognised to not just her senior year, but mostly anyone who had knowledge of her, and it should've been quite a number, as she was a cheerleader, and very, very popular with her classmates.

The girl in question was Bonnie Rockwaller. Pulling up on her boyfriend's motorcycle, the tanned cheerleader carefully descended from the vechicle, smoothing down her dark pink skirt as she did. Turning around to Brick, her boyfriend and the school's quarterback, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, before saying. "I'll see you during lunch, yeah?" She then waved him off as he went to park up his motorbike, before facing the school's entrance and sighing.

Despite her seemingly upbeat attitude and calm demeanour, Bonnie still hadn't forgetten last night's little outburst. Little being an understatement. She couldn't believe how foolish she'd been to actually break down and scream out like that, at the school's 'Miss Perfect,' no less! What would that stupid red-head do now? _'Probably lord it over me, like she always does whenever I fail.'_ She answered herself glumly. Pushing open the doors to the school, Bonnie started to walk down the halls of the high school, travelling to her locker to get her books for her first class.

However, that was not be yet, as a blur of familiar green eyes and red hair came heading her way down the hall.

The cheerleader's faced immediately hardened as Kim Possible came closer to her, and she quickly glanced around to see if she could possibly go another way, away from the girl. Unfortunately, it was too late and she was soon confronted by her rival.

"Bonnie, I found you! I know that las-"

Bonnie cut off her off by reaching out and grabbing onto Kim's arm in a hard grip, before shoving her somewhat away from herself. "Last night, as far as anything, never happened." Her words came out like bullets, hitting the red-head sharp and fast. "I don't care what you have to say, but whatever happened, didn't. Got it?"

With that, she barged past the head cheerleader, increasing her pace as to get away quicker. To her annoyance and much greater fury, Kim brushed off her comments like she had always done, and came back as valiant as ever, stopping in front of the brunette and placing a firm grip on both of her shoulders with her outstretched hands. "Listen, I know last night got…out of hand, and I am sorry that it had to end like that, but you need to listen to me." Bonnie attempted to move away, but the red-head adjusting her position and held her hard as ever. "Bonnie. I am not going anywhere until you agree I can help. I feel really bad for what happened, and I never would've let Ron enter if I'd have known what I know now."

At that, the cheerleader opposite her let out a laugh. It was a happy laugh, or even grateful, but a bitter and cold one, full of sarcastic tones.

"_Help_ me?" Bonnie spluttered, before her voice became venomous, "_Help me_? After last night, you gotta be kidding. I wouldn't go to you for help if you were the last person alive!"

With that, she shoved Kim harder than ever, so hard that the fellow cheerleader collide with another group of students falling into them and ending under a pile of them on the floor. Glancing up, Kim was shocked to see how much hatred could be seen on Bonnie's face and in her eyes.

"Bonnie-" She started.

"Stay away from me." The brunette finished for her. "Just stay away!"

With that, she was gone, leaving Kim to get out of and apologise to the group of rather disgruntled students.


End file.
